


A Moment of Panic

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Corrin gets injured in the heat of battle and loses a lot of blood, so Takumi tries to calm her down while she's desperately getting healed.





	A Moment of Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from anonymous on tumblr~ Enjoy the angst!

It happened so quickly. Only took one second, the one second Takumi had his eyes, his aim, elsewhere, Fujin Yumi trained on a target in the midst of battle and not on _her_ , and she screamed. A violent, earth-shattering scream that sent a cold spike of fear lancing down Takumi’s spine. He forgot everything. The fight. The soldiers. His enemies, his allies. He forgot everything and in a moment of absolute panic he tore after that scream. Her name was a cry, a gasp of dread, burning up his throat when he saw her lying there in a pool of blood.

_“Corrin!”_

She was conscious. Desperately trying to sit up on her arms, staring in horror and disbelief at the gaping wound across her stomach. Corrin’s face was as white as a sheet, ghostly, sickly white in panic. She fumbled a hand across the wound, trying in vain to stem the flow of blood, seeing red, so much red, so much blood.

Takumi was by her side in an instant, tearing her hand away as Sakura rushed over, healing rod at the ready. The wound was gaping, the pain numb. She felt numb. Cold. Couldn’t see anything but the blood, the wound. The jagged steel of her armour sliced open, the torn skin and muscle beneath. Her heart rose into her throat, burning and choking. She was breathing as fast as her heart drummed in her ears. Corrin reached for the wound again, someone tugged her hand away. She fought their grip, their arm around her back, protesting with a scream, a cry of pain as Sakura began to heal.

“It’s okay!” Takumi held her arms down fast, holding her back flush against his chest as he spoke directly into her ear. “It’s okay. Just relax – I’m right here. Sakura’s here. You’re okay.”

His voice brought tears to her eyes, a sob ripping from her throat, her chest. She leant against him, into him, instantly flopping, melting into his arms. Her breathing began to calm as Takumi spoke soothing, calming words into her ears. Anything she needed to hear. That they had the battle under control. The wound wasn’t as deep as it looked. It would only take a moment to heal and she’d be on her feet.

Takumi slipped his hands from Corrin’s arms to weave his fingers in between hers and gave her hands a comforting squeeze. Her hands were cold. A quick glance at her face and Takumi saw her eyes drifting closed. Struggling to remain open, struggling to remain awake and conscious.

“Corrin, stay with me!” Takumi urged, giving her body a shake. She jostled in his arms, head lolling to the side. He touched her cheek, gave it a few quick pats, and she didn’t protest, didn’t blink at the pathetic assault. She didn’t move at all.

“I-I’m almost finished closing it,” Sakura said. She remained focused on the wound, weaving healing magic with her staff. “But sh-she’s lost a lot of blood…”

Again, Takumi shook Corrin by her shoulders. Pulled her tighter against him, almost tugging her into his lap. Her eyes were closed. _“Corrin!”_  

Slowly, Corrin’s eyes fluttered open. Her lips pursed together, brow furrowing in pain, a quiet groan sounded from her throat. Tears fell from her eyes.

“Takumi…” It was hoarse and broken, but the sound of his name on her lips was a delight. The sight of her crimson eyes, even though they were full of tears, darkened in pain, was a relief. She could complain all she wanted. She could groan in pain, protest in agony, but Takumi wasn’t about to lose her.

Despite the blood, the wound, the battle raging around them, Takumi smiled.

“I’m here.”


End file.
